1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for logging information about each photograph taken, and more particularly to a container for housing separable notes, for each photograph frame, that can be attached to finished photographs.
2. Description of Related Art
Photographers find it useful to supplement the visual information which is being recorded on film with information pertaining to picture taken. This information may be as elementary as the picture frame number and the date, or may be more technical in nature, such as the camera settings. Such information is typically recorded in some type of notebook.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,337,423, T. C. Wilson, entitled "Method of and Apparatus for Identifying Pictures", discloses camera apparatus which dispenses a ticket with each picture taken, so that both the ticket and the resulting picture will have the same number. This arrangement requires substantial structure in the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,522, R. G. Carroll, entitled "Non-Contact Photographic Identification Device for Labeling Gamma Camera Images", provides apparatus for positioning information in the field of view of the camera so that it will appear in the picture. This apparatus requires dedication of a portion of the picture for the information.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide photograph logging apparatus which will not require modification of the camera nor impose on the resulting photographs.
It is also an object of this invention to provide photograph logging apparatus which will permit the preparation of recorded information on separate sheets for each picture frame exposed.
It is also an object of this invention to provide photograph logging apparatus using separate sheets for each picture frame wherein the separate sheets will be releasably held in position before and after information is recorded.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a protective container for temporary storage of separate sheets on which information is recorded.
It is a further object of this invention to provide photograph logging apparatus which is made captive to a camera or other photographic apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to provide a container which permits reorganization of logging sheets.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.